Le Freak
|artist = |year = 1978 |difficulty = |effort = |dg = |mode = Solo |mc = JDU 1A: 1B: Blue 2A: Brownish 2B: Fire Orange |pc = (Remake) |gc = Cerulean Bright Turquoise (Remake) (Remake) (Arrows) |lc= |pictos = 56 (JD) 60 (Remake) |nowc = LeFreak |audio = |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s |image = JD= |-|Remake= |nogm = 3 (Remake) |kcal = 24 |dura = 3:38}}"Le Freak" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with a mango-yellow fluffy afro. She wears a pair of blue short shorts, a big pair of blue earrings, a pair of big blue sunglasses, and a pair of blue high heels. She is also wearing an orange tank top. Background The background is mostly orange with an addition of splashes of pink and blue. It has rainbows and moving stars and a pitch black floor. Remake In the remake, the color palette of the background is all in shades of orange, yellow and red. There is a zooming effect and the rainbows are animated. During the lead-up to the third verse, the color scheme turns to shades of blue and purple, and light blue stars come out onto the floor. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Put your hands down. Gold Move 3: Point your right arm towards the right-hand corner of the screen with your left arm on your hip. This is the final move of the routine. Le Freak 12.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Le_Freak_Gold_Move_1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Le Freak 3.png|Gold Move 3 Le_Freak_Gold_Move_3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups Le Freak appears in the following Mashups: * Could You Be Loved * I Will Survive Appearances in Playlists Le Freak appears in the following playlists: * All Songs K-R * Solo * Just Dance * Solo * Unlimited K-R Captions Le Freak appears in Puppet/Party Master Mode. Here there are the captions attributed to this song: * 70's * 70's Groove * Hippie Twist * Push 'N' Pull * Rolling Clap Trivia * Fame, Le Freak, and That’s the Way (I Like It) are the first disco songs in the series. * In the first pictogram sprite, there are some beta pictograms, two of which are surrounded by a black square instead of being transparent. * In , the line "It’s called Le Freak" appears as "It's called : Le Freak". ** Also, the line "Le freak, c’est chic" appears as one line in the same game, but it's divided into two parts in the remake. Gallery Game Files Tex1_256x256_10c45a3088483723_14.png|''Le Freak'' Lefreak.jpg|''Le Freak'' (Remake) LeFreak Cover AlbumBkg.jpg|Album Bkg on files LeFreak Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach LeFreak banner bkg.jpg| banner Lefreak cover@2x.jpg| cover 0475.png|Avatar 200475.png|Golden avatar 300475.png|Diamond avatar lefreak_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Original) le freak pictos sprite.png|Pictograms (Updated) circle01_coach06.png|The coach texture in mashup background. In-Game Screenshots LeFreakMenu.png|''Le Freak'' on the menu Lefreak menu.png|''Le Freak'' on the menu (2017) Lefreak load.png| loading screen (2017) Lefreak coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2017) Lefreak jd2018 menu.png|''Le Freak'' on the menu (2018) (Halloween skin) Lefreak jd2018 load.png| loading screen (2018) Lefreak jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) Promotional Images Lefreak promo coach.png|Promotional coach Videos Official Music Video Chic - Le Freak Teasers Le Freak - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Just Dance (original) Le Freak Le Freak - Chic Just Dance Now Le Freak - Chic Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance 2017 Le Freak 5 stars + superstar 2 players ps move ps4 Le Freak - Chic - Just Dance 2018 Extractions EXTRACT! Chic - Le Freak Just Dance 1 References Site Navigation ru:Le Freak Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Console Exclusives Category:Deceased Artists Category:Remade Songs Category:Avatars